Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2005 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Super Singing Circus 2005 VHS. Opening #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screens (2005 Version) (Taken from: Barney In Outer Space 2004 VHS) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Now I Know My ABC's 2004 VHS) #Barney: Ready, Set, Play! Trailer (2004) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Farm 2005 VHS) #Barney, a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-present) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) (2000 Version) #Barney's Super Singing Circus Title Card (2000 Version) Closing #Barney's Super Singing Circus End Credits (2000) #Barney's Colorful World LIVE! VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: The Wiggles: Santa's Rockin' 2004 VHS) #Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Farm 2005 VHS) #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Farm 2005 VHS) #Thomas and Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration! VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #ToddWorld VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #Fraggle Rocks: Where it All Began VHS and DVD Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love VHS and DVD Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #Pingu VHS and DVD Trailer #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World LIVE? 2004 VHS) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from May 16, 2001 until 2010. *This video aired on PBS from September 8th, 2001 until April 19th, 2003. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 2, 2002 until September 16, 2007. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from December 24, 2001 until October 12th 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 2007 until November 2008. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from November 7, 2011 until December 16, 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until December 2018. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from July 18, 2011 until December 31, 2014. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2004 to May 16, 2019. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. Trivia *This video marked: **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on January 15, 2005